New England (A better world TL)
History Pre-1914 Connecticut's first European settlers were Dutchmen who established a small, short-lived settlement called Fort Hoop in Hartford at the confluence of the Park and Connecticut Rivers. The word "Connecticut" is derived from various anglicized spellings of an Algonquian word for "long tidal river". The July 22, 1776, representatives of 13 English colonies in North America signed a declaration of independence. Following this declaration, they fought a American Independence War against the United Kingdom. Britain recognized the independence of the 13 states, in 1783, at the second treaty of Paris, organized as the United States of America, and including some territories. A weak confederacy was doomed to fail, the states soon fought themselves for control on the unorganized territories. Vermont was admitted to statehood in 1791 after settling a land dispute with New York. The territory of Maine had been a part of Massachusetts, but it was granted statehood after independence in 1814. In 1805, there was a series of minor and inconclusive incidents along the Canadian\US border. New England's governors were particularly worried by the apparent predominance of Virginia, New York and Pennsylvania in the federal government and complained to the president abou it in November 1807. New England's economic growth relied heavily on trade with the British Empire, and so the region's merchants and politicians strongly opposed America's trade restrictions. As the United States and the United Kingdom fought the War of 1812, New England Federalists organized the Hartford Convention in the winter of 1814 to discuss the region's many grievances concerning the war, and to propose changes to the Constitution to protect the region's interests and maintain its political power. Politically, the region often disagreed with the rest of the country and separatist radicals were in the ascendancy. New England seceded from the United States of America during the secession war of 1814-15. During the 19th century, New England developed as a powerful industrial and commercial nation. Many Irish came to the nation during the 19th century. The Anti-Serbia War (1914-1918) The inter-war years Russian Revolution (1917-1924) The Great Depression (1929-1940) People in the maritime cities in New England were concerned by the growing protectionist policies of the central government. The Great East Asia War (1931-1946) They stayed neutral in the war and nothing much happened as a result. The Anti-Hitlerian War (1939-1946) People in the maritime cities in New England were particularly worried by the mostly protectionist policies of the central government and their failure to protect US merchant shipments from Nazi commerce raiders in the global seas. New England would enter the war on the Allied side in 1940 to pay Germany out for the repeated attacks on New England's merchant fleet. In 1943, after a new constitution was issued, the name changed from New England Confederation to Federal Republic of New England, 2 years after it had defacto legally become such. Cold War President JFK did a lot to help the country and was an iconic figure of the time. He was . A 20 year ecanomic boom began in the early 1970s, with several dynamic new tech startups emerging in the 1980 and 1990s. . 1990s Life today Corrupted New England Catholic priests, US televangelists, Bible Belt Christian fundamentalists and Texan religious cultists who survived the post-Wako incident purge have gathered in some Midwestern locations. They have forcibly set up a few sealed communities of about ~500 to 900 or so. They are misogynistic, racist to Afro-Americans, anti-Semitic, anti-Rondova, anti-abortion, homophobic, anti-disabled, hate filled, xenophobic, anti-communist to a point that would distress even 1950s McCarthyists and incredibly hyper-repressive. Louisiana, Florida, Cuba, Guatemala, all the US warlords, the Junta, Quebec, Canada, New England, Mexico, California and Cascadia hate them. . Economy Dependencies Organisations Political Divisions New England is composed of 7 federated states: #Connecticut #Vermont #Massachusetts #New Hampshire #Rhode Island #Maine #Boston City Category:New England Category:A better world (TL)